callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wetwork (Special Ops)
For the multiplayer map, see Wet Work Wetwork is a Special Ops mission in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features on a Russian oil rig just off the east coast. It is exactly the same as a large part of the campaign level The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 3 minutes 10.3 seconds. Overview The players start down at the bottom of the rig. Some choice of weapons will lay in front of them. The only way to go is up the staircase. The first room of hostages will lie in front with two possible doors to breach. After this room has been cleared, the player must fight his way up the oil rig to the second room of hostages. The mission will finish after this room is cleared. The player is not allowed to kill any hostages, nor may they be executed by the enemies. Weaponry Starting loadout M4A1.png|M4A1 Grenade Launcher & Red Dot Sight M1014.png|M1014 Found in level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. AK47.png|AK-47 FAMAS II.png|FAMAS TAR21.png|TAR-21 F2000.png|F2000 MG4.png|MG4 AUG II.png|AUG HBAR Dragunov 6.png|Dragunov Intervention.png|Intervention UMP45.png|UMP-45 Vector.png|Vector SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 AA12.png|AA-12 M1014.png|M1014 PP2000 II.png|PP2000 USP.png|USP .45 AT4.png|AT4 STINGER.png|Stinger RPG7.png|RPG-7 Details There are a large number of enemies in this op: (at least 92 on Veteran). They come in waves, triggered by the player's progress'.' '''Wave 1:' Triggered by successful breach of first room. On Veteran, about 16 enemies. They come in sub-waves: the first is large (about 10); the rest come in groups of 3 or so, aggressively advancing upon the player. Wave 2: Triggered by reaching the top of the stairs to the second level, the second wave of enemies will aggressively advance on the player. Sometimes they come down to level one before the player reaches the stairs. Wave 3: Triggered by advancing along the second level deck toward the target at the far end of the deck. Some enemies are already on deck, others rappel down, enemies in the third wave also aggressively advance on the player. Note: A chopper also appears. Shoot it down ASAP! Use an AT4, RPG, or a Stinger. The player can also use the M203, found on the M4A1: one of the two weapons the player spawns with. Wave 4: Triggered by advancing along the second level deck toward the second objecting (at the far end of the deck). Unlike the previous three waves, they mainly snipe and keep their distance, but will advance slowly upon the player. Wave 5: Triggered by reaching the target at the far end of the deck and advancing toward the next target. Aggressively advance upon the player. Wave 6: Triggered by going around the corner of the far end of the deck from the second objective (past the stairs). Wave 7: Triggered by reaching the top of the stairs to the third deck. Aggressively advance on the player. In addition to the final wave who advance aggressively on the player once the player reaches Level 3, there are snipers on a balcony; and also enemies who remain in-place until the player advances into their line of sight. These enemies are in the far left corridor and the one next to it, so make sure they are taken out first. Video thumb|left|300px|Going through this op solo. Tips *On Veteran, instead of going up to the top platform right away, plant claymores on the stairs and wait for them to come down. Once the players begins to feel comfortable that they have stopped coming down, kill the hostiles on the balconies with thermal weapons and remaining enemies running around. Doing this strategy will guarantee that the player will reach the final room. *Instead of fighting aggressively forward, find a spot where there is cover and the player can shoot the enemy from a certain distance, preferably the entire length of that section on the oil rig. Once the player has triggered an enemy wave, fall back to that position and wait for the enemy to come towards the player. This will ensure that the player will have plenty of time to shoot down enemies. *On level two the player can go up the stairs to a catwalk inside a room then go down again before he can get to the staircase that ascends to the third level. On said catwalk the player can find a couple of Stinger missiles. *The player does not need to kill everyone during the smoke screen assault to breach the door. As soon as the player has ascended the last flight of stairs and before the smoke begins to fill, identify the door the player wants to breach and quickly throw a flashbang towards the area. Immediately sprint towards the door and quickly press the prompt button to start the breach door animation. The player is "safe" as soon as the animation starts (shown in video). *With proper timing, it helps to destroy oil tankers, preferably using grenade launchers, as some of the waves (after the first breach, and the other with rappelling soldiers) pass nearby these explosive props. Trivia *If the player is to wait after he rescues the first group of hostages and watch them you'll see they will simply get up and run over to the start and sit there, still blindfolded. *When playing this mission in any Co-Op mode, the character models have British flags on their sleeves, however both characters speak with American accents. *It is possible to initiate either breach with both players at the same door. However, both sets of enemies will still spawn and usually kill a hostage, failing the mission, before the players can eliminate all enemies. *Wet Work is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare However, the Wet Work map in'' Call of Duty 4'' is set on a Estonian cargo ship in the Bering sea whilst it rains. *Wetwork is a slang word meaning "Hands literally wet with blood" as seen in the beginning to the game "WET". Though wetwork in the modern military sense does not necessarily denote blood literally being on one's hands but rather is used as a term in black operations denoting an action that requires for a specific or nonspecific target's death through violent means (i.e. through use of weapons rather than, say, through poisoning or arranged happenstance), essentially assassination jobs. Such operations usually involve a specialist who is used to performing such work efficiently, and a "cleaner" who erases as much of the leftover evidence as possible. *Despite it not being rated as hard as Armor Piercing or High Explosive, some people find this the hardest Echo mission, especially on Veteran. *"Deadline" can be heard as the background music for the mission. It is the 15th track from the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 soundtrack. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels